The Days of Future Darkness
by tokaf
Summary: The end is finally here. Sentinels cover the earth, hunting down mutants at sight; capturing or killing every mutant they can find including Professor Charles Xavier.  Inspired in The Days of Future Past storyline
1. The death of a dream

The end is finally here. Sentinels cover the earth, hunting down mutants at sight; capturing or killing every mutant they find including Professor Charles Xavier.

Inspired in The Days of Future Past storyline

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: The death of a dream<span>

The things have been tense the last months. The TV was always on. He heard the news over and over again hoping to hear something new. But there wasn't anything new. Everyone had been talking about the same issue over the last months: the assassination of Senator Robert Kelly by mutant hands.

"You're still watching that?" Professor Xavier asked the man sitting on the couch.

"Ya' know ol' Remy can't get enough news." Gambit said sarcastically and turned to face the Professor.

"Don't worry she'll turn out soon."

"'S long 's she doesn't come ou' in one of those stupid news."

People have been attacking innocent mutants on the streets; throwing stones and some even shooting at them. Anti mutant riots were more and more violent each day. And it was all over the news.

" An' Cerebro?" The Cajun asked.

"I still haven't been lucky. It's as if she was covering her psychic waves."

"Or maybe-"

Gambit stopped as the news reporter had just said two names he and Xavier recognized.

"John and Elaine Grey were killed this morning by an anti-mutant group. John and Elaine Grey are the parents of the known mutant rights activist Dr. Jean Grey." The reporter went on and on about how a riot outside the Grey's house went out of control and ended up in a tragedy.

Someone on the back dropped a plate. It shattered the moment it touched the ground. Remy and Xavier turned around to find Jean, petrified with horror, next to her husband Scott.

She stood still as tears began rolling down her cheeks. After a few seconds she finally moved. She turned to face Scott.

"Rachel was with them!"

Scott's face turned white. "We've got to go!"

Just as Cyclops finished his sentence the lights went out and were replaced by several red beacons. A computerized voice echoed through the whole mansion. "Code red, evacuate the building, code red."

"What th'-" The Cajun was interrupted by a sudden explosion.

The wall besides them fell to pieces. At the other side they could see the legs of a 20 feet Sentinel.

Remy stood up. "This can't be good."

The X-Men hold their position waiting to attack. They heard a few metal slashes and a man screaming in anger. After, the Sentinel's headless body fell on the roof, destroying it. Wolverine landed next to his teammates.

"They have th'whole mansion surrounded."

"We need to get the children out of here." The Professor stated.

Scott made eye contact with the Xavier "I´m on it." He said and ran towards the dormitories.

"Jean, you need to go find Rachel."

"I'm not leaving you here Professor."

"Don't worry about it red, me and French sissy here have it cover."

Jean nodded and followed her husband.

Two Sentinels more approached them. Gambit threw a card at one of them it hit it right in the shoulder. Its whole arm fell off. Logan jumped on to the other Sentinel and started slashing its head. Remy threw 2 more cards at the armless Sentinel. The cards exploded knocking it down. He then threw 3 cards at the Sentinel which Wolverine was attacking. It was also knocked down. Wolverine had to jump off it before it fell. Once the Sentinel touched the ground it exploded.

"Th'hell is your problem!" Logan said facing the Cajun.

"Who's th'sissy now? Don't worry, I had a hunch th'explosion wouldn't hit you."

The two X-Men and the Professor came out to the gardens just to find them filled with mutant hunting machines.

"I thought th'stupid Sentinel program had been shut down."

"Well, it looks like ya were wrong Bud."

At the other side of the mansion were Colossus and Storm fighting off the machines. Alex Summers was on his knees right next to Kitty Pryde who was lying on the floor. A bunch of Sentinels took Colossus down. Six other Sentinels shot energy beans at Storm. She moved fast but couldn't evade them all and finally got hit.

Gambit threw a charged card at one of the Sentinels. It hit the Sentinel on the head making it explode. Wolverine was running through the estate cutting every machine on his path. Gambit kept throwing cards and knifes at the gigantic metal monsters, until one of the Sentinels shot a bean at him. Remy got hit on the back. He fell to the ground and the Sentinels gather around him. Before they could end him Remy began charging the earth underneath him. The whole ground turn purple and exploded.

Most Sentinels lost their legs on the explosion. Xavier fell from his chair. Logan was sent flying and landed 15 feet away from the professor. Most of the Sentinels were down; destroyed.

As Remy and Logan recover from the explosion 60 more Sentinels fell from the sky. With a single hit they defeated Gambit and with two more Wolverine was brought to his knees.

The fallen X-Men saw how one of the Sentinels walked towards the Professor. From its eyes it shot a plasma bean directly at Xavier. The bean hit him right in the chest. It burn through his flesh, bones and organs. The machine walked away leaving behind the lifeless body of Professor Charles Xavier.


	2. The death of a family

Chapter 2: The death of a family

She had seen the explosion from far away. She had been running nearly for two days without rest. She couldn´t run anymore. She was exhausted but wouldn't stop; couldn't.

Rachel finally got to where the gate used to be. Now there was only broken stones and ash. She knelt and lifted a metal shard. It was all covered in ash but she managed to make out the words _Gifted Youngsters_. It was a piece of the golden plaque that used to be on the entrance of the school. Rachel left it where it was and ran to where the mansion used to be. For a minute or two she just stood there. One could see the fear, the horror in her eyes. It was all destroyed. The place where her home used to be now it was no more than dust.

Young Phoenix fell to her knees and covered her eyes with her hands. She knew her parents where in the school at the time of the attack. Could they have survived?

"Stand up my child."

She looked up to find a man in a red and purple uniform. He was holding a helmet with his left hand and had his right arm extended offering help to Rachel.

"I know you. You did this! This is all your fault!"

"No my child, I had nothing to do with this. This is their fault; the humans. They have looked down upon us, mistreated us, harm us, ever since they knew of our existence." Magneto's sapphire eyes looked right into her soul. His arm was still extended. "The time for compromise has passed. This is proof of it."

Tears were rolling nonstop through Rachel's cheeks. She tried to stand up by herself but failed. She was shaking.

Magneto knelt in front of her. "I knew your parents. They did more for our kind than anyone ever imagined." He made a pause. Placed his helmet on the ground and with his right hand he cleaned up one of Rachel's tears. "Take my hand and I swear I will protect you. I will end your suffering. I will make sure no one ever has to go through what we've gone through ever again. Take my hand and I swear I will avenge your family. I swear there won't be a day when you feel alone. I swear there won't be a day when you feel unsafe. Take my hand child and together we will change the future of our kind."

She had stopped shaking seconds ago. Rachel took his hand and with his help she stood up. They just stood there, one in front of the other. Suddenly Rachel fell in to his arms.

Magneto held her. She was still crying but her arms where around him. She was hugging him. He placed his arms around her as well and using his power lifted himself and Rachel off the ground. The destroyed construction began moving. Magneto began creating something from it.

"Don't worry child. I will protect you. I will protect all of you."

* * *

><p>"We gotta keep movin'" Logan told his wounded partner.<p>

Wolverine had Gambit's arm on his shoulders. He had an open wound form the battle at the mansion. The Cajun could hardly walk; even with Logan's help. He had lost a lot of blood and they had been walking for a while now. The streets were filled with Sentinels. The X-Men had managed to evade them moving through back allies but other mutants hadn't been so lucky.

"I'm sorry Mon Ami. I can't go on any longer."

"Ya better keep it together Swamp Rat. I'm not leavin' ya here."

"Ya don'even know where ya goin' Wolverine."

"Belivie me Frenchie I do."

Gambit turned his face around to look directly at the clawed man.

"Planin'on sharin' these thoughts of yours any time soon?"

"We are gonna follow one of these Sentiles back to its base and destroy it. Simple."

"Ya gotta be shitin' me. Dat's suicide!"

"Ya want to stay here. Fine, stay fer all I care." He let go of Remy's arm. "Pussy." Wolverine said as he walked away leaving the Cajun sitting in the dark.

Logan walked for about a minute when he saw a boy about ten running towards him. The boy ended up crashing into the X-Man.

"What's wrong kind?"

The boy did not speak.

Wolverine looked up to find a 20 feet hunting mutant machine in front of them.

"Unidentified mutants. Target updated. Eliminate."

"Shit." Logan took out his claws and jumped at the colossal machine.

He beheaded the Sentinel and jumped back on to the ground. Two more Sentinels approach walking and another fell from the sky. The mutant boy was shaking in fear. They were surrounded.

The two sentinels in front of them began glowing with a purple light.

Wolverine knew what was about to happen. "Drop down!" He said as he pulled down the boy and placed himself on top of him.

The Sentinels exploded destroying most of what was surrounding them including the other robot. The smoke settled to reveal the wounded Gambit where the Sentinels used to be.

"Are ya stupid! Ya could've killed us!" Wolverine said as he stood up from the ground. All of his back had been burned by the explosion.

"Ya welcome. Now, 'bout your plan"


	3. The death of a daughter

Chapter III: The death of a daughter 

They had been following several Sentinels over the last few days. One of them finally took them right where they wanted to go; a Sentinel base. It was far away from the city, away from everything. It was an incredible construction. Like a prison surrounded by a 50 ft walls. The X-Men parked the stolen car a few miles away from the base.

"Time to end all of this." Logan stated as they walked towards the massive wall.

"Remy has a bad fellin' 'bout this." The Cajun hadn't recovered from the attack at the mansion. He had an open wound on his back.

Logan simply looked at him for a second and kept walking. Once they got close they saw the wall was covered with an electrified wire to prevent anyone from touching it. Cameras saw everything from the top of the wall. Each camera had its own laser rifle attached to it. Movement detectors had been installed in the ground surrounding the base.

"Shit! This place has more security than a fuckin' prison."

"Who said it ain' one." Gambit took out a single card from his pocket. "Ya sure ya wanna do this?"

Wolverine did not answer. Gambit's card began glowing purple. He did not throw it. Then the card began glowing more and more. The light emanating from it was no longer purple but white. It was shining like the sun; even heating up the place. One could hardly look at it directly.

"Ya better close your eyes." Remy threw the card at the wall.

The explosion was blinding. Smoke still covered the area when Remy and Logan ran through a hole where on the wall. The rifles were shooting at them. They made it inside but kept running. They stumbled upon a wall of Sentinels. The smoke had settled. They were on some sort of yard still far away from the main building. The area was covered with Sentinels. There were people too; all of them wearing some kind of device around their necks.

"Now dis is what I call fun." The Cajun stated sarcastically.

Both X-Men were moving around evading the Sentinels' attacks and delivering some of their own.

"This is gonna take us nowhere. I'll deal with these machines. Ya go an' blow up everythin' ya can find." Wolverine told his partner. He then jumped on top of a Sentinel.

"Ya got it Mon Ami."

Remy ran through the Sentinels blowing up any standing his way. He got to the main building. The building had the same security as the wall that surrounded the base. Sentinels were still after him. Gambit didn't have much time to act so he took a risk and put his hand on the wall. The second his fingers touched the wall 300 kV of electricity passed through his body. Remy fell to the ground after receiving the shock. He had hardly managed to charge it. As he lay on the ground the wall in front of him exploded.

He laid there for a while. Wolverine had stopped the Sentinels that were after him. Remy couldn't stand. He crawled inside the building. He finally got up leaning on the wall. He started walking through the corridor. Wolverine wouldn't hold the Sentinels much longer. Gambit had to find the main computer soon or it would be the end of them both. But he couldn't move fast. He was badly wounded.

Remy kept walking until he finally got to a big room filled with prison cells. In each one of them there was a mutants. All of them with a device attached to their neck. Most were asleep but to Remy they looked as if they were dead. He dragged his feet to one of the cells. He recognized the girl lying inside. There it was, a depowered Lorna Dane lying in the shadows.

"Lorna wake up! Lorna!" The young mutant moved to face the X-Man. "What th'hell is dis place?"

"What are you doing here? You've got to get out of here! Now!"

"Remy's here to save ya."

"You can't! You got to get out of her! Save yourself."

"I ain't leavin' without ya." With those last words Gambit put his hand on the cell get. He received an electric shock as strong as the last one. Remy fell to the ground as the cell gate exploded.

Lorna crawled out the cell. And making a great effort she stood besides the Cajun.

"Come on Remy wake up! We have to get the fuck out of here."

Gambit began opening his eyes but he couldn't move his body.

"Come on! Get up!"

"Je suis désolé. I can't move."

"Fuck! You've got to be kidding me." Young Polaris helped him up. But even with her help he could barely walk.

Polaris dragged Gambit all the way up to an elevator. She pressed the only button visible. After a few seconds the elevator door opened. After that she saw nothing else.

Gambit heard a gunshot and fell to the ground. Lorna was at his side. Blood was coming out of the back of her head. There was no life on her eyes. She had been shot from behind. He heard another gunshot.

"Fuck!" The Cajun said to himself and crawled into the elevator.

He felt a bullet go into his leg. He kept hearing gunshots as man ran towards him. Once inside the elevator the doors closed and it started moving up. Gambit had barely recovered his breath when the doors opened again. But there was no one in this room. There were only machines and computers. He crawled up to the closest one he could find. The screen was filled with names.

Right on top of the list there it was Anna Marie, Danger level: high, Being held at: Umial Base; Alaska.

Gambit began scrolling down looking for other names. The elevator doors opened. There were three armed man pointing their guns at him. All three of them shot at the Cajun but their bullets stopped in midair and went back to the shutters. The men fell to the ground; each with a whole on their foreheads. The roof got ripped off the building and from the skies came the Master of Magnetism.

He turned around and saw a bleeding Remy. And on bottom of the computer screen besides him a name Magneto had learned to love: Wanda Maximoff.


End file.
